


In The Night

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Twilight Sins [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Older Man/Younger Woman, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Bella and Jessica have a girl's night in at the Swan house after yet another breakup with Mike.  When Bella hears her father come home, she sneaks out to meet him in his bedroom.  Unbeknownst to her, Charlie was thinking of sneaking into her bedroom.





	In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm new to this kind of writing. I have a lot of ideas juggling around in my head, just writing them out for fun. If you feel inclined, feel free to comment or give me some tips.

Charlie didn’t know that Jessica Stanley was sleeping over.  It was already dark when he finally got home from the station and the lights were off, except the front porch.  There was leftover lasagna and pie for him in the fridge so he opened up a beer and ate while watching the highlights of the game he missed while at work.  He was eager to finish eating and get upstairs.  Maybe Bella was already asleep.  He hoped she was. 

 

Meanwhile, Bella was laying in her bed next to her friend, Jessica.  Jessica had just broken up with her on-again-off-again boyfriend, Mike, for the tenth time and needed a girl's night.  Angela was supposed to come too but she had to help her mother with something.  Jessica had spent most of the time bitching about Mike and his average penis he always made her blow because she didn’t want to fuck him yet.  And his sloppy kissing.  But none of the other guys at school were worth looking at either.  She needed a real man. 

 

“Too bad you don’t have a hot brother!” she’d lamented over some stolen beers from the fridge while they painted each other’s toenails.  “A younger version of that DILF of a Chief?  I’d be so down!” 

 

Bella forced herself to scrunch up her nose in faux-disgust and shriek, “EW!  I don’t want to think of my dad or any fake brother like that!” 

 

“What?  He’s hot!” 

 

Truth was, Bella knew that.  Since she’d moved in and spent more time around her father than she had for most of her life, she couldn’t help but notice how handsome and...  _tall_ he was.  Within six months of her moving in, they started sleeping together.  They just couldn’t help it.  He caught her coming out of the shower one day and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her.  He took her virginity right then and there on the bathroom counter before he could talk himself out of it.  And she’d loved every minute of it. 

 

Now she only wished Jessica had gone home instead of wanting to sleep over.  But it looked like her dad would be home late anyway. 

 

Eventually Jessica was drunk enough to go to sleep, and she was dead to the world.  Bella had a little more trouble getting to sleep, but eventually did.  Now, however, she was awake with Jessica’s unmoving hand on her breast.  And she liked it. 

 

Jessica was still pretty much unconscious, her long brown hair spread over her face and pillow.  So, Bella knew she wasn't touching her on purpose.  She probably just moved a bit in her sleep, and it wasn’t a large bed.  But the light weight encasing her breast made goosebumps pickle across her skin and her nipples start to harden just at the thought of the girl touching her. 

 

Feeling excited and just a bit devious, Bella decided to try and wake her friend up in a ‘fun’ way.  Knowing Jessica, she’d be into it.  Especially after dumping Mike yesterday.  So, with a grin, Bella turned on her side, causing Jessica’s hand to fall off of her, and started stroking the length of Jessica’s spine with her fingers.  They were both only in tank tops and panties.  That would make things easier. 

 

Bella wanted to return the favor and tease Jessica’s nipples, but the girl was sleeping sprawled on her stomach.  So, she settled for dragging her hand down Jessica’s back and cupping her ass.  She ran her fingers over each cheek, squeezing them in her hand.  As her breathing got heavier, she shuffled onto her knees and loomed over her, rubbing her ass harder until she finally reached into the hem and pulled her panties down her legs and off of her. 

 

Bella never thought of herself as bisexual.  She’d never thought of Jessica as sexy or attractive to her before.  But the sight of her bare ass and pussy lips peeking out between them made her mouth water.  She slowly inched her fingers up the inside of Jessica’s thigh and held her breath the closer she got to her pink lips.  She grinned when her fingers made contact and instantly felt warmth and just a hint of wetness.  She hoped Jessica took her time waking up.  Maybe she’d make her cum first. 

 

Jessica wasn’t wet enough for Bella to stick her fingers in, so she just slowly stroked her lips while peppering kisses along the exposed skin of her lower back.  Eventually her kisses trailed down the globe of her ass and she kissed the outside of her pussy.  She used her other arm to get under Jessica’s hips and tilt them up so she could swipe her tongue along the length of her cunt. 

 

She instantly drenched her own panties at the sound of Jessica’s sleepy moan at the contact.  She definitely wanted to make her make more sounds like that.  It was turning her on.  She licked broadly a few more times before Jessica’s clit started swelling enough to peek out.  With a grin, Bella closed her lips around the little bud and sucked.  She fought a smirk when Jessica unconsciously thrust back into her tongue and sucked harder.  Just above her tongue, she teased her entrance with two fingers to see if she was wetter.  She was soaked and her fingers slipped right inside, making Jessica grunt. 

 

Bella started fingering her lazily while she circled her clit with her tongue, hoping to make Jessica cum quickly.  She was tempted to take her fingers away and fuck herself, but she didn’t.  She gained speed with her fingers pistoning inside of Jessica, hooking them and dragging them along the front wall.  Jessica started really gushing then.  Her tongue grew tired and she went back to sucking on her clit.  Jessica was whimpering loudly in her sleep now and humping her face.  All of the sudden, her thighs seized around Bella’s face and a gush of liquid squirted out of her as she let out a high-pitched squeak. 

 

With a satisfied smile, Bella leaned up to see Jessica’s hair a little more strewn over her face but she was still very much asleep.  She was about to shake her shoulders and wake her up that way –  _she_ wanted to cum too – but the sound of the front door opening made her freeze.  And then smirk as it closed. 

 

She really wanted to cum, and her daddy could make her cum stronger than anything.  And he was a sure thing.  She didn’t really know if Jessica would freak out if she woke her up now.  So, with a little smile, Bella climbed out of her bed and headed to her father’s room to wait in his for him to come upstairs and fuck her.  She didn’t even bother putting Jessica’s panties back on.  And she didn’t realize how ajar she’d left her bedroom door. 

 

After finished his dinner and sucking down his sixth beer, Charlie felt ready for bed.  He also felt just a little tipsy, not too drunk yet.  He took his boots off at the door and slowly shuffled upstairs.  He went into the bathroom first, brushing his teeth and relieving himself.  As he may his way into the hall, he noticed Bella’s door slightly open.  She was so beautiful.  He couldn’t believe a young and sexy teenager – his daughter no less – wanted him.  But she did. 

 

So, he couldn’t help but stick his head in through her door.  And his cock instantly hardened in his pants.  She was sleeping on her stomach, hair strewn all over her face and pillow.  And it looked like she had had a little fun with herself before going to bed.  She wasn’t wearing her panties and he could still see a small wet patch on the sheets underneath her pussy.  He licked his lips at the sight and decided to have a little fun himself. 

 

First, he stripped off his shirt.  Then undid his pants, pulling down the zipper and pulling his cock out, stroking it as he stared at her still glistening cunt.  Kicking his pants to the ground and stepping out of them, he crawled over her body and settled on top of her.  He loved taking her from behind.  He grabbed the pillow not under her head and pulled her hips up to put it under her.  Taking the time to eye up her slit once more, he pressed his fingers to it to feel how wet she was.  

 

Oh, she was soaked.  She must have made herself squirt.  He couldn’t wait to sink his dick into her. 

 

He kneeled behind her and stroked his waiting dick with his other hand while he slowly slipped his fingers into her entrance from behind her.  His thumb pressed into her clit and stroked it as he fucked her with his fingers, grinning when a small whimper came out of her mouth.  But she was still asleep. 

 

Fisting himself faster now, he decided he was done waiting.  He pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean, groaning deep in his throat at the taste.  With the same hand, he reached up to cover her mouth.  He loved hearing her muffled noises.  They had to be quiet with the neighbors around them.  Making sure not to block her nose, he clasped his hand tightly over her mouth and used his leftover hand to hold his cock and poise it for her cunt.  He trailed the head along her slit first, loving her moan as he hit her clit, and then slipped it into the hole and slowly eased it in until he was completely sheathed inside of her. 

 

He groaned at the feeling of her silky walls.  Somehow, she felt as tight as she did when he took her virginity months ago.  With a grunt – louder than he’d intended – he started thrusting his cock into her pussy hard and fast. 

 

Jessica woke with a sharp gasp in pain as something hard and thick penetrating her pussy, tearing through her virginity.  But this thing didn’t just sit inside her.  It was moving in and out, so fast her whole body was shifting up and down Bella’s bed.  Where was Bella?  Who was fucking her?  The pain was excruciating as she let out pained moans into the large hand covering her mouth.  She couldn’t see a thing, or who it was.  She just heard deep grunting as they fucked her hard and fast. 

 

She blindly reached back to push them away, out of her.  But they didn’t even pause in their thrusts.  She tried to pry the hand off of her mouth to scream, but then their other hand grabbed her wrists and held them tightly above her head.  He kicked her knees further apart and started fucking her even harder.  The room was filled with slapping noises his thighs made when they smacked her ass, and squelches as he filled her sopping pussy over and over again. 

 

He leaned over her ear and bit the lope with his teeth, whispering raggedly as he thrusted, “You gotta be quiet, little girl, remember?  Let daddy take care of you...” 

 

His voice was too quiet and breathless for her to recognize it.  And to her horror, when he called her ‘little girl’ and himself ‘daddy’ she felt a throbbing inside of her.  The pain had ebbed away on its own, replaced with a soreness that was slowly being enveloped by pleasure.  The next sound she made into his hand was lit with pleasure.

 

Charlie moaned deep in his chest as he got into his rhythm thrusting in and out of his baby girl.  He could feel himself getting closer to completion, but she had to cum first.  He leaned over her, panting into her ear heavily as he hissed, “You feel so fucking good.  So fucking wet and tight.  So good for your daddy.  Just laying here in bed, no panties, already wet, waiting to be fucked.  You were just waiting for me, weren’t you?  Waiting for me to walk in here and put my cock in your wet cunt.” 

 

As he spoke, he started thrusting faster.  As he thrust faster, Jessica grew wetter.  She started breathing loudly through her nose, moaning, ‘ _Yes, yes, I was!’_ even though she really had just been sleeping.  Her pussy was just gushing around his cock as he fucked her. 

 

Charlie wanted to let go over her hands and touch her clit and make her cum.  “Are you going to be a good girl so daddy can make you cum?  Do you want to cum?” 

 

Jessica, overcome with pleasure, nodded into his hand. 

 

“Good girl...” he cooed as he let go of her wrists and reached between her and the pillow to flick her clit over and over again with his fingers. 

 

Spikes of hot pleasure shot up her whole body, starting right from her clit, coupling with the pleasure she got from his cock plundering her pussy.  She could feel herself tightening around him.  And she was so close.  She was desperate to cum. 

 

Charlie panted into her ear as he felt her pussy start to close in on his cock.  “Are you going to cum, sweetheart?  Oh god, I’m about to cum!  I’m gonna come inside you!  Fill you up!  You want daddy to empty his load in you?” 

 

With his words and his fingers pinching her clit, Jessica screamed into his hand as she exploded around him, liquid squirting onto him from inside her. 

 

Charlie grunted at the feeling of her cumming on his dick as his hips sped up and stuttered in rhythm.  He slammed his hips into hers with a final thrust and emptied streams of wet cum deep into her pussy, right for her womb.  He held his body flush with hers as he sighed into her hair, waiting until he’d gone totally soft inside her before he pulled out.  As his dick left her body, her pussy made a soft squelch as their fluids rushed out onto the sheets under her. 

 

Jessica felt her whole body go limp and relaxed, unconsciousness playing on her brain.  The pleasure was so overwhelming, she was so tired now.  Slowly, her eyes closed and she was asleep again. 

 

Charlie slowly removed his hand from her mouth as he sat back on his knees.  He chuckled when he heard her breathing deepen as she fell asleep again.  He was always good at wearing her out.  He shuffled off of the bed and pulled his pants back up, grabbing his shirt off the floor.  He draped her blanket over her waist and leaned down to kiss her head.  “Goodnight, Bella.” 

 

Feeling tired himself, he finally left her bedroom for his own. 


End file.
